


Нелепое предложение

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Время действия: вскоре после эпизода "Mirror, Mirror". Доктор переживает последствия травмы. Спок делает ему нелепое предложение





	Нелепое предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



– …Доктор, могу я поинтересоваться причиной перемен в вашем поведении?

– Я не знаю, чего вы от меня хотите, Спок. Не задерживайте, у меня куча дел.

– Вы сторонитесь меня, доктор. Создаётся впечатление, что вы меня боитесь.

– Идите к чёрту со своими теориями! Не приближайтесь ко мне!

Бровь Спока взметнулась вверх, а отшатнувшийся доктор крепко выругался и, с усилием взяв себя в руки, остался стоять на месте.

– Хорошо, мистер гоблин, – сказал он зло. – Раз уж вы так настаиваете, я отвечу, в чём дело. Вы напоминаете мне одного зеленокрового негодяя, который в благодарность за то, что я спас ему жизнь, без спросу залез мне в мозг и перетряс там всё, что увидел, словно это какое-то ненужное дерьмо! Лучше бы он меня изнасиловал!

– Я читал рапорт капитана о том происшествии.

– Рапорт он читал! – гневно сверкнув глазами, доктор развернулся на каблуках и стремительно зашагал прочь, в сторону противоположную той, куда шёл.

 

***

 

Едва доктор после вечерней смены ввалился в каюту, в дверь позвонили. Это выглядело так, словно по коридору за ним ступал невидимка, и доктор вздрогнул. Мысленно отругав себя за нервозность, он неторопливо открыл. На пороге стоял Спок.

– Я пришёл, чтобы вы меня изнасиловали, – спокойно сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Доктор оторопел. Спок смотрел на него открыто и серьёзно.

– Идите к чёрту, вы, кретин, идиот… – замахал на него доктор, но вулканец не двигался с места, и доктору пришлось схватить его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. – Тупой зеленокровый гоблин! – выкрикнул он ему в лицо, но и это не помогло.

С отчаяния доктор толкнул его напоследок в грудь и, внезапно осознав нелепость ситуации, шагнул назад и, закрыв лицо ладонями, рассмеялся.

– ...«Я пришёл, чтобы вы меня изнасиловали», – доктор смахнул выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. – Это же надо додуматься! Такого безмозглого кретина ещё не хватало бояться!

– Благодарю, доктор. Именно на эту реакцию я и рассчитывал.

Доктор замер с открытым ртом.

– Ах ты!.. Так ты нарочно строил из себя юродивого, чтобы я?!. – задохнувшись от возмущения, он подскочил к Споку и что было силы тряхнул ещё раз.

Лицо коммандера осталось блаженно невозмутимым.

– Ненавижу! – прошипел доктор. – Как же я ненавижу! – и впился поцелуем в наглые, бесстыже прекрасные губы.

Что-то в вулканце дрогнуло, и доктор почувствовал, что хоть этот раунд за ним.


End file.
